Combining Personalities
by camuggle
Summary: SuperiorShortness' Challenge: Harry discovers magic before hogwarts but Dumbledore locks this knowledge away.  It breaks out during Harry's trial.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would not be working in fast food right now.**

**PROLOGE**

It was a bright day in Surry, England, there was the usual lunchtime rush; people quickly walking to and from the several small pubs that were scattered along the roads that crisscrossed downtown Surry. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed an elderly man, dressed in what appeared to be a suit which most would never see outside of a museum, suddenly appear in an alley. However what was most impressive was the man's long white beard which softly swayed near the waist of the old man as he quickly walked out of an alley and down the street.

Dumbledore let out a sigh; it had been a long nine years since he had last been in Surry. He hated thinking of that fateful Halloween night when the most dangerous enemy he had ever known was defeated, defeated by the very same person he was going to meet now. Turning on to Privet Drive Dumbledore stumbled slightly as number four came into view. What he saw was different than what all the other people saw. A dome, invisible to most, with a dark red tint arched over the house and pulsed almost like a heart. A thin long wooden twig appeared in the elderly man's hand as he turned towards the dome. After a few quick waves and some unintelligible mutterings a small opening appeared in front of Dumbledore who quickly rushed through and hurried up to the door.

After two quick nocks the door was opened by what appeared to be a boy of about ten or so.

"How can I help you sir?" the boy meekly asked.

"Is Harry Potter here?" Dumbledore responded.

"Yes, follow me" The boy turned and hurried into the living room where another boy, who had short raven black hair and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning stood out prominently on the boy's forehead, sat in the middle of the room watching the TV.

Who is this Dudley?" the boy said turning the other who led Dumbledore into the room.

"I don't know, but he asked for you."

"Harry, I'm …" Dumbledore started.

"Shut Up! I will deal with you in a moment. Have you finished your jobs Dudley?"

"No Harry, I still have to mow the lawn and clean out the shed."

"Clean the shed first Crochen is tired of living with all the other snakes. _**Isn't that right my beautiful?**_"

Dumbledore jumped at the hissing that came from Harry as a large adder climbed up the chair and onto Harry's shoulder.

"Yes Harry, right away" said Dudley as he quickly turned and rushed out of the room.

"Now, who are you and how can I help you?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore with a look of disdain on his face.

"Harry, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you turn out like this?"

"Simple these pieces of shit that make up my family treated me like a dog till two years ago now they're paying for it."

"But what made you change all that?"

"It is quite simple one day during lunch Dudley and his gang was chasing me across the yard and all of a sudden when I try to jump over a trash can I appeared on the roof. After that I started thinking about all of the other strange things that happened around me. A month later I had mastered some of my powers and I started taking over the house."

"Powers, what powers to you have Harry?" Dumbledore asked apprehensively.

"I can summon fire," said Harry as a ball of fire appeared to float above his hand "I can instantly teleport to anywhere I have already been, I can summon things to me, and, my favorite, and I can talk to snakes."

"I am so sorry I put you through this Harry, but this was never meant to happen."

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Well I was the one who brought you here after your parents were killed."

"What! First of all what do you mean by killed? My parents died in a car crash."

"No your mother and father were killed by an evil man who was trying to kill you. However you managed to survive somehow. The next day I brought you here so that you would be protected."

"PROTECTED!" Harry shouted "They treated me like shit, for the longest time I thought my name was freak, I thought it was normal to live in a closet, I thought it was right that I should be the one to cook every meal. I did not know when my birthday was until I was six!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but there were other more dangerous things to worry about!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses leave now!"

"Harry, there are things …"

"I don't care leave now and don't come back!"

"Sorry Harry but I have to do this." As Dumbledore finished speaking he waved his wand and a beam of bright red light flew towards Harry and hit his chest. As Harry fell towards the ground the adder coiled to strike and flew towards Dumbledore. With another wave of his wand the snake exploded.

"What am I going to do with you Harry?" Dumbledore said softly as he walked slowly over to Harry's prone body. As this happened all three of the Dursleys rushed into the room. With three more quick waves all they all fell to the ground like Harry. Turning back to Harry Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's forehead and whispered "_Legilimens_".


End file.
